Temple of Destiny
Temple of Destiny is a 2.1 Extreme Demon created by DrakeGhast. This level is not particularly difficult but it is known for being extremely laggy and has some fairly annoying parts such as straight fly, and tight waves. Despite the insane amount of lag, this level has a rather intricate design and really hard gameplay. It used to be a Top 50 Demon on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]] but got knocked down to the Legacy List due to more hard demons being added and some placement changes. Gameplay The level begins with a difficult robot segment, in which the player will have to jump into gravity portals and click on spheres to jump over spikes and saws. Next comes a small chain of ship, UFO, wave and cube. Then a small stage of the ship begins, in which a narrow, spiky tunnel is to fly. Before the difficult wave segment is the automatic cube section. After it, there is a very short, but very complex wave, on which you need to find the right path and fly around buildings made of spikes and blocks. A small ship sequence begins, in which it is necessary to fly around all the same buildings, the ship will be reduced a second after its start. A short UFO segment begins, in which you need to fly upstairs and not run into spikes. Next is the ship’s stage at slow speed, the stage is very easy. After it is also an easy stage of the wave. After that, the difficult stage of the cube in which you need to click on the sphere. Then comes a small light chain of UFOs, a cube, a spider and a ship. After this comes the stage of the complex cube, in which you need to go through the tunnel of spikes and blocks using spheres. Then a complex chain at triple speed from the stages of the wave, spider and UFO. Now you need to click on the jump orb at the ship sequence and fly to a new section. This will be a ship sequence, where you must fly through the spikes, and you can also collect a coin. Next is a short and auto cube section. After that, the extremely difficult stage of the ship at triple speed, in which it is necessary to fly through buildings of spikes and blocks. Again a short and automatic cube stage. Then comes the spider segment, in which you need to click on the sphere, the stage is easy. Then another automatic cube section. After that, a complex chain of ship, cube, wave, and cube transitions. Then a very difficult ship sequence, where you must fly around the spikes and click on the jump orb. The short and difficult wave segment begins. Then there is an easy UFO segment. After all this, a respite begins as an automatic cube. After that, a short but very difficult stage of the ship, you need to touch the tunnel without touching anything. Then you need to pass almost the same obstacle at the short stage of the wave and at the short stage of the cube. Then the easy and short stage of the UFO, and after the short stage of the cube, but in it, you must very quickly click on the sphere. Then for a moment, the ship sequence begins. And after that, the difficult spider segment, in which you need to bypass the spikes. After this, there is a ship sequence where the player must fly through the narrow passages from the spikes. Next, the player is shown the lists of authors, and at the very end, you can collect a coin that is free to collect. User Coins * The first coin is located at 40%. To collect it, you need to fly straight up. * The second coin is located at 81%. To collect it, you need to quickly teleport to the upper platform. * The third coin is located at 98%. It is free to collect. Trivia * The password for the level is 666666. * The level contains 79,826 objects. * This is one of the laggiest and overdecorated levels due to the insane amount of objects and all the blocks that were used for the background designs. * According to DrakeGhast, this level took three whole months to make. * This level was an entry for Viprin's CC8. Walkthrough Category:2.1 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Legacy levels